Aoharu Ebana
Aoharu Ebana is a student of Ouka High School and the newest member of the Ouka High Kendo Club. Appearance Aoharu has messy hair and has a band-aid on his nose all the time. He is laughing most of the time. Personality Aoharu has a very brash and rude personality and tends to end up in fights. Though he has a delinquent like attitude, he easily befriends Hiroto. He also seems to have a crush on Tsubame ever since she gave him first aid when he was injured after a fight. His delinquent like attiude only seems to cover up that he is actually a nice person and will fight for his friends when they are in need. He tends to resolve things by fights, but is able to be clear headed enough to do the right thing in the context of situation. Plot Overview First Years Kendo Meet Arc It's shown that Aoharu lacks the basics of Kendo and has predictable movements that are easily read by Kurogane, but if he incorporates his natural brawling style with Kendo, he is able to display a wealth of raw talent. His brawling style of Kendo uses tons of body contact and brute strength to overwhelm the opponent and shown when he faces a kendoist that reads or "listens" to the rhythm of an opponent to beat them down.. His stamina is comparable to that of Oogami though it is yet to be seen who has more stamina. Aoharu has just forced a draw with an opponent that has beaten Hakurei's school. Techniques & Abilities Aoharu is the latest member of the Kendo Club. He has practiced Kendo under Kakurai sometime ago and Kakurai claims that he is strong at brawling, and implying that Aoharu would also be good at Kendo if he practiced Kendo correctly. Special Skills High Stamina :Aoharu has a very high stamina and was easily able to complete all exercises and keep up with Shidou. His ability to go through exercises without exerting any effort made Shidou wonder if his stamina was even more than his own stamina. Physical Abilities :Aoharu gets into a lot of fights and was easily able to fight and defeat a group of delinquents by himself. Later it was shown he was able to climb a building with just a few steps. Aoharu is physically talented and has amazing reflexes, strength and agility. Aoharu's reflexes seem superhuman to the opposing kendoist Strike 27. His natural tendency to brawl gives him an unpredictable edge in Kendo as he is prone to full-body contact strikes to take down his opponent. Thinking Clearly :Though it is not apparent at first, Aoharu is able to think of the right thing to do when at a disadvantage. This is shown in when he incorporates his natural fighting style into Kendo, which has made him a force to be reckoned with Strike 27. Relationships Tsubame Shiratori He has a crush on her. He is willing to change his point of view on anything if it doesn't match her's. Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Ouka High Kendo Club